


regret

by Kiraisacinnamonroll



Category: The Morganville Vampires - Rachel Caine, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraisacinnamonroll/pseuds/Kiraisacinnamonroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a poem for a story i might upload, let me know if you like the sound of it and if i should upload the story. its rubbish but please give me a chance</p>
            </blockquote>





	regret

an:this is a kinda preface to a story I might upload soon, it's a crossover of morganville and vampire diaries. please let me know if you think I should post it or not since this is centered on Claire it plays a big part in the story(ive already started it on paper) and is a key to unlocking the big mystery in the first few chapters.

an#2: this is a poem and remember let me know if I should post the story judging on this, its rubbish so mock at will.

I will always regret it but i never will

I will always regret it but I never will,  
Humanity's switch has been abused and humanity has been taken away.

Sacrifice was the price of the need and what a high price indeed,  
Hope has left and for selfish needs,  
Unplanned, painful and hasty,  
Silence can never last long.

Twelve months can change so much,  
But the past can always haunt the present,  
And although the future may seem bleak find the light in the dark and hold on,  
Never let go.

It needn't be a person,  
It may be anything.

That light will guide and fix,  
It will never leave or break,  
It will just be.

It will be a footprint on the sands of time that will never fade,  
And if luck remains with you fortunate souls,  
You will not assume what I did,  
You will not do what I did.

But follow one piece of my advice,  
Do one thing similar,  
Let your light fix, guide, love,  
And help you.

In return cherish it,  
And it will never leave you permanently.

Trust it,  
And it will always confide and help.

I have found my light amongst the darkness of death,  
And I will close this how I started it.

I will always regret it but I never will.


End file.
